


After the battle

by KitCat1995



Series: Kit Keith [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith, Hugs, M/M, Post Season 7, Season 8 Fix It, keith get the family he diserves, no one dies, season 8 didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: The battle with Sendak is finally over and the first meeting of the coalition is about to take place. but some new arrivals cause it to be postponed, and boy is Keith happy to see them!
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Antok & Keith & Kolivan & Regris & Thace & Ulaz (Voltron), Keith & Axca, Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Kolivan/oc, Matt Holt & Keith
Series: Kit Keith [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169699
Comments: 17
Kudos: 173





	After the battle

**Author's Note:**

> strap in for a lot of stuff. i have been looking forward to this fic for a long time coming. I hope you all like it!

Keith glared at himself in the mirror. These new uniforms were a bit weird after spending so much time out of garrison clothes. Though it felt good to not be wearing the hospital gown. Has just been discharged in time for the first coalition meeting since the battle with Sendek.

Shiro came up behind him in his own version of the color-coded shirts and rested his floating arm on Keith’s shoulder. “You look good Keith. No need to worry”

Keith simply changed his glare from the mirror to his brother. “It’s just so tight. The blade and paladin uniforms are more flexible.”

“No argument there.” Shiro said with a chuckle, “I can pretty much still smell the starch in them.”

“I definitely can” Keith grumbles.

“Anyways, are you ready for the meeting?”

Keith nodded slightly, “Yeah, I can’t believe it’s almost all over though. Sendek is defeated.”

Shiro nodded as they started walking out the door, “Though now we have that knew worry with the mech that was piloted by an Altean.”

“Yeah, Romella knows her too.”

The two were soon joined by Krolia and Kolivan. They were all heading to the first coalition meeting on earth, and how they should go about dealing with what remains of the Galra Empire. The Blades of Marmora still had a lot to worry about.

Upon entry to the meeting hall Shiro took his spot at the head, next to many of the other Garrison leaders, meanwhile Keith sat with Krolia to his left and Kolivan following. Lance was on Keith’s right followed by Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran. The MFE pilots were present and sitting across from them, while many of the alien representatives were seated where they could. With the rebel force leader sitting next to Matt near the back of the table. The coalition members that couldn’t attend, video confemore on various screens.

Shiro stood front and center and Allura stood to join him.

“Welcome, I am glad everyone could be here to join us after this tremendous victory.” Allura opens. “Though there is still much we need to do in the wave of the death of Lotor and the battle on earth.”

“Yes, and the problems that happened after the disappearance of Voltron,” the Puigian leader commented.

The princess and the rest of the paladins all flinched at that. “That was an unseen complication in our battle with Lotor, after his backstabbing was revealed.”

Keith stood at that moment, “What matters is that we are back now and ready to take charge.”

“Take charge of what exactly?” an Olkari asks.

Allura nods to Krolia and Kolivan with that. Kolivan than nods to Krolia as she stands.

“With the death of Lotor, the Galran Empire is back to the same problem after the death of Zarkon. There will be another influx of power as many vie for the position of empire. Many will try to take charge and continue what Zarkon claimed as the Galran mission.”

“And where do you Galra scum stand in that?” an unknown alien shouts, hidden in the background of one of the screens. Keith let out a small grow, but a comforting hand from Krolia is placed on his shoulder.

“That is a good question, though it could have been phrased a bit more appropriately. We of the blades of Marmora are a group of Galrans that no longer saw Zarkon as the rightful Emperor that he once was, and wish to continue with the old tradition, that thrived before Zarkon had been corrupted, one of peace and bravery, were there was joy and friendly fighting, and not sadness and war. “

There were a few nods of acceptance and understanding at her words, “Which is why I will be making a claim during the next Kral zar- our battle to claim the throne.”

One of the Garrison leaders huffed at that, “And I take it you want our help in securing the throne for you or something like that?”

Krolia glared at them. “Absolutely not. It is dishonorable to seek outside help during the battle. I merely wish to inform you of our plans and how it will effect voltron when I become Emperor.”

“Wouldn’t you be empress?” someone wonders aloud.

Krolia chuckled lightly as she retook her seat, “For the human language maybe, the word Emperor in Galran is actually gender neutral and simply means the Galran leader.”

Everyone then glanced at the floating orb in the middle of the table. It is an Olkari invention that translates any language into the desired language of anyone in the room. It basically allows everyone to hear whatever language they are most comfortable with. The humans were stunned that it even works with other human languages.

Iverson nodded in understanding, “Though how does that effect Voltron as you said?”

Krolia looked confused at first and then with a quick glance at Keith realization dawned on her. “That is right no one was made aware of our relationship.”

Keith face immediately flushed bright red as all the human eyes blew wide, even the other paladins, though they seem to understand it was a translation error pretty quickly.

Keith lurches from his seat as he quickly tries to deny what they were all assuming, “It does not mean that. It got translated wrong!”

James just leaned back in his chair as he whistled low, “Got something going on with the hot Galran while in space then?”

That caused both Keith and Krolia to blush slightly.

“She’s my Sara!” Keith shouted, though realized it didn’t quit translate the Galran term.

“What’s that?“ Nadia asks.

“Sara… it roughly means Mother.” Keith explained. “So by her becoming Emperor it would also change my standing in the Galran Empire and add to my duties.

Many of the aliens and humans blink at the first statement.

James manages to ask, “Did she like adopt you or something?”

This caused all the paladins to laugh and Keith grinned, flashing his slightly longer canines, “No, she is my biological mother. I am a Katill, a type of Galran Half breed that takes after my non Galran parent more.”

The humans in the room were silent. As they seemed to process this another alien asked, “What makes you so certain that you will win this… battle?”

Krolia looked to Kolivan and Keith seemingly asking for permission, both gave it.

Keith had learned a lot about his mom’s family while in the hospital, things he hadn’t seen while on the space whale. As well as stories from Kolivan.

“I hold a blood claim to the Galran throne, one from my Sara’s clan.” Krolia states bluntly.

Everyone froze at those words.

Sam seemed to collect himself first from everyone, “Does that… does that mean you are related to Zarkon?”

Krolia and Keith couldn’t seem to make eye contact from anyone, Kolivan decided to take charge at that moment as he stood to address everyone, “my mate was the kit to Zarkon’s littermate. I believe humans would refer to a littermate as a sibling.”

Though before anyone could say anything else a soldier slammed open the doors with their gun pointed at the Galra in the room, “Commanders, there is a rescued blade that states that they are the true leader of the blades of Marmora.” This led both Kolivan and Krolia to freeze.

“That is impossible, who are they.” He growled out. Krolia growled in agreement.

The soldier just stared at the purple aliens.

Iverson shouted, “Answer the question. I trust these more than this random Galra”

“She called herself Marmora”

Not only did Kolivan and Krolia look shocked from the name, but so did Coran. With a threatening growl, which caused everyone else in the room to flinch, Kolivan asked, “What exactly did she say?”

The soldier visibly shook as Kolivan approached and towered over them. “sh-she a-a said tha-that they were her ba-ba-blades.”

Without a second glance Kolivan rushed out, the slimiest shine of hope in his eyes.

Tears were forming in Krolia's eyes as she made a calling sound to Keith to follow, actual words seemed to be stuck in her throat.

Keith followed on instincts alone, followed by the rest of the coalition members in physical attendance.

While the meeting was taking place, some Rebel troupes, along with new and rescued blade members found a Galran prison camp. The only prisoners though were Galra. Any who had thoughts that were vehemently against Zarkon’s tyrannical rule were placed her. Far out of reach from the empire and any chance of supposedly being found. They had loaded them all up, some looking to have been there for decaphebes or longer, and brought them to the nearest coalition based planet, which so happened to be Earth.

A shockingly red and magenta haired Galra with magenta cheek stripes and surprising Altean markings seemed to lead and speak for the majority of the group, she stood on the strange planet with three adult Galran males, two obviously mates and one with a female Galra that had two young kits in her arms, an Adolescent tailed Galra stood next to them as the rest of the freed prisoners stood behind them on this strange new planet.

Humans and other aliens milled around them, giving all of them a wide berth, the only ones interacting with them were blade members. Specifically an adolescent bluish Galra with small horns and cropped hair.

“Axca!” Krolia shouts when she sees her, “I’m glad you got back safely.”

Keith was also glad to see his sister, he had only recently found out about her. After he had visited his Father’s grave she came up to them and Krolia finally recognized her sent and was happy to be reunited with her eldest kit. She was like 30 decaphebes older than Keith, which Keith still found a little weird, but was slowly getting used to the idea.

She was handing supplies to some of the pack at the front.

Krolia’s shout brought not only Axca’s attention but the pack she was talking to as well. the five adults all stared shocked at her and Kolivan who silently stood in front.

“Krolia!” three of the males shouted as they ran towards her. Meanwhile the female with the red and magenta hair had silently locked eyes with Kolivan. The two slowly approached each other,

“Marmora is …is it really you? You’re alive” she smiled hesitantly as he reached up to touch her, she then quickly pulled him in close for a hug and the two nuzzled each other soaking the scent of their mate.

Thace, Ulaz, and Antok all tackle Krolia into a group hug. The four tackled to the ground and started laughing.

Keith smiled at how his uncles interact with his mother, and was thusly blindsided when he was talked by the other adolescent kit that was with them.

“Keith!” Regris shouted excitedly.

“Regris?!” Keith exclaimed as he was thrown to the ground “We thought you were dead!”

“I thought I was dead!” he shouted back.

Keith just purred happily at his pack brother.

“What in sam hills is going on here!” Iverson shouts from the group of people watching all this take place.

Kolivan and Marmora were the first to separate themselves and explain.

“Marmora is my mate and the original head and founder of the blades of Marmora. I knew immediately that she was the one to claim leadership when The soilder used the phrase ‘my blades’. Only my mate ever called any member that.” As Kolivan explained his hands never left hers. He did glance down after though and see Krolia and the others still on the ground, “do you really think you four should be acting like kits at this moment? Especially when you have kits of your own?”

That got the four of them right up and dusting themselves off.

Marmora pulled Kolivan closer to their kits happy to be reunited finally with her youngest. “you have grown so much my dear."

Thace chucked, “she even has a kit of her own". Marmora’s eyes went wide as Krolia smiled softly.

“Two actually" she then turned to Keith and Regris and Axca who stood quietly just beyond the two, “why don’t you two come meet your Taksara" Keith slowly got up and looked over at her. Both he and his sister hesitantly walked over.

Axca was nervous about most people she didn’t know. She gave them a discerning glare as she judged her grandmother. The woman seemed kind but strong. She had a firm stance about her one that Axca actual saw something similar lar to in Lotor. She was on edge but willing to meet the Galran elder.

Keith, if possible was even more distrusting of the woman. He never really trusted people claiming to be family right off the bat. The foster parents that had him call them mom and dad always caused the worst kind of pain. He looked at the lady and saw a resemblance oddly enough to both his mother and even himself in appearance. Though her eyes were soft as she gazed at him. He was still reluctant to be open seeing how they are still in front of half the coalition members and seemingly the entire garrison.

Both Keith and Axca stood near there Sara and did a type of Galran salute it was more informal the what the paladins had seen in their time in space. With an open palm against the shoulder and having the hand separate from the shoulder slightly. Krolia had explained on the space whale that it was similar to a smile and wave for humans.

Marmora politely returned the favor, but the other Galran woman behind her rushed up with her two kits.

“Krolia is it true? You had these kits? They seem so old how could it be possible? Oh goodness are the Katill? How young are they, what is the sire's species?” Antok chuckled at his mates eagerness as he picked up one of the young kits. Keith thought they looks close to a human 8 year old, though knew that meant nothing if they were full galran kits.

“Jezeev, calm down. Let Krolia speak" Antok laughed.

But before Krolia could, Coran was suddenly running from the crowd and rushing towards Marmora, “my sweet mormor! You are alive and here!” he lifted her up with no trouble and started spinning her around.

She laughed gleefully but a bit in shock “papa! How are you here! How are you even alive?”

Coran continued to talk as they spun, “I was placed into a cryropod with princess Allura for when voltron was ready to be reformed.”.

That caused Marmora to freeze. The smile remained though “papa you can put me down now, I am no longer a kit anymore."

He did as she asked but smiled “you will always be my child".

“Papa…” she smiled softly, “it is so good to see you again.” She then looked back at her pack, and you’ve meet my kits than? And even their kits?”

“I had only the great pleaser of meeting your mate and kits, but only Keith and Axca, and not the others.”

“Keith and Axca?” She turned to Krolia and her two kits by her side. Keith smiles and nods “I’m Keith".

“And I’m Axca" as she did the same motions as Keith.

Iverson was just about to interrupt again when a truck that looked like it belonged in one of those post-apocalyptic shows suddenly rushes up. Jezeev pulls her kits behind her and Antok stood in front of her. All the other Galra are in action stance ready for a fight and every soldier with a gun arms it at the strange truck.

To arms poke out from the side “don’t shoot we have injured and sick!!” some solders lowered their weapons as others approached.

Shiro was the first there and swung open the doors. Only for the sight of the people in the pack to freeze him in his tracks.

“Thank goodness we finally were able to get here. These people need help stat! I have two with life threatening wounds and five with fever and possible lung infections from who knows what and…”the man in the back started to shout.

Medical was immediately there to aid in the removal of the injured and ill, but Shiro and the man remained frozen. Keith had though the voice sounded familiar, but it seemed a bit rough and overused, and that man was confirmed dead. He separated himself from his now larger pack and rushed over to his frozen brother only to freeze as well.

Wide eyed he let a very kit like chirp of excitement and rushes to the man in the truck “Adam!”

“Adam?” Shiro whispered unbelieving. Adam just blinked in shock from his position in the back of the truck. Kneeling on the truck bed ready to jump out. His hair a dusty matted mess with smears of blood on his face and hair. The right lense of his glasses had a spider web fracture in the upper right and the left ear hook definitely looked like it had been bent back into shape at least twice. Shiro thought he looks like a hot mess, but was definitely still hot.

“Takashi…?” Adam whispered unbelieving. “Takashi!” heShouted again as he launched himself off the truck bed and into Shiro’s arms laughing hysterically. “You’re alive, how are you alive? Did I actually die? Did the truck blow up is that why you are here? Are we dead?”

Shiro laughed a bit with his husband. “No, we aren’t dead… everything really happened. I’m here. I’m alive. I’m alive.”

“Your hair is white now?” Adam asks as he reaches a hand up to touch it. “And you have a sexy scar.” Shiro smirked.

“You are in a public place and you two look like your undressing each other with your eyes.” Keith pipes up.

Adam jolts away a bit at Keith’s words then turns to glare at him. He pulls away from Shiro and turns to Keith, wobbling slightly. “And you” he says accusingly, pointing a finger at his chest, “What the hell were you thinking! I allowed you to spend a few nights in that shack of a house to look for God know what and then you disappear into thin air, along with those other students! They had even accused you of somehow abducting them!”

Adam’s rant was halted though with a low growl at Keith’s feet. Adam looked down and jumped back, losing his balance falling to the ground, “What the hell? When did you get a wolf! And why is he Blue!”

Though Keith and Shiro were deaf to Adam’s words as they finally saw something drastically different about Adam.

He didn’t have a left leg. Kosmo was the only one taking action. He started sniffing it and seemed to recognize it or something. The three are shocked even more at Kosmo’s next move. Without hesitation Kosmo yanks the peg off of the jury-rigged socket and dashes away playfully.

The three just stared slack jawed as Kosmo play bowed.

“Keith! Your mutt just stole my leg!” Adam shouts.

That seemed to snap the two out of it as Shiro busted up laughing and Keith tried to swallow his laughter and chased after his wolf.

“So… you lost your leg?” Shiro asks. Looking down at the stump.

“Yeah, hope that doesn’t bother you?”

Shiro lifted up his right arm and Adam’s eyes blew wide at the floating for arm “Only if mine doesn’t bother you,”

Adam leaned into Shiro’s lap, “On the contrary, I think that can be very… handy.”

Keith came back heaving with the stick in his hand and Kosmo whimpering behind him, “Don’t you start with that too. And here is your peg leg back. Sorry about Kosmo, I don’t know why he did that.”

Adam took the drool covered stick that now had some descent sized teeth marks in it. “Ah... thanks.”

“You won’t be needing it for long anyways, I’m sure Sam will be happy to help get you a new leg prosthetic.” Keith adds.

Adam reattached the peg and Shiro helped him up, Adam constantly eyeing the floating arm. Laughing Shiro added, “And he won’t make it floating if you don’t want it.”

“I think that is for the best.”

Keith finally looked around for the rest of his pack and was surprised to see no one there. Only Matt and the paladins stayed milling about.

“Were did everyone go?” he asked a little sad

Matt grinned a bit as he approached, “well most of the garrison and rebels left when your pack was reunited, about just after Kolivan reassured everyone that he wasn’t somehow lying about being the leader. They said the meeting will be rescheduled for tomorrow morning. Your pack on the other hand decided to move in to their... I guess room? They called it something weird. Anyways they all went there and your mom, which is bazar to think about by the way. How you managed to get a hot alien for a mom. A freaking alien! Your part alien! And I wanted to be the first to bang an alien…” he trailed off

Keith cocked an eyebrow, “Anyways…?”

That got him back on track, “Anyways, Krolia told the paladins and I to let you know to be back at the… nest room? By 8 pm. Guess that’s little keithies bed time.” Matt teased.

Keith growled in annoyance.

“Wow, wow, wow, back up,” Adam shouted, he pointed to Keith, “Your mom?! You found your mom?” he then turned back to Matt, “And did you say Alien!?”

Everyone chuckled. Pidge jumped into the conversation then, “yep! Keith is part Galra, he just a baby by Galra standards too!” she teased.

Keith swatted at her. Adam just blinked in confusion. “Okay, how about we all sit down and share our stories.” Adam finally said.

They all nodded in agreement. Pidge and Matt stayed with Adam, Shiro and Keith while Hunk and Lance went to go spend time with their family.

Shiro led them to his and Adam’s old apartment, “I was surprised when I found out that they hadn’t reassigned it.”

“Guess they were to busy with the war.” Adam comments. They all sit around the sofa with Kosmo at Keith’s feet.

Shiro and Matt talked about their adventures first, though Adam was most surprised by Keith’s

“Wait, so your mom really is that Galran woman?” he then turned to Shiro and Matt, “You two both owe me."

“Ah… I kinda don’t have anything but gak on me and that isn’t in any human stores.” Matt shrugged.

“And being the savior of the universe doesn’t pay well, Like at all” Shiro said jokingly.

Keith was about to say something but his words died on his tongue as his stomach rumbled loudly. Adam looked at his watch. “Wow, it is 5 pm already.”

“You haven’t even told us how you survived!” Pidge complained.

“I can tell you over dinner I guess,” Adam shrugged, he turned to Shiro, “That’s if there is actual food here,”

Shiro looked amusingly annoyed, “Hey, Sam and Colleen helped me get some food.”

Adam looked playfully back at him, “hopefully more than just pop tarts.”

“Yes,” Shiro said indignantly, while sticking his tounge out.

Adam was able to scrounge up a simple meal of grilled cheese and tomato soup. Much to Keith’s amusement.

They all sat down to some homemade earth food. Very happily they all ate. When all four of them were full and relaxed Adam decided now was a good time to tell them his story.

“I had been sent to attack the invading Galra ships and was very easily knocked down. I thought I would die. But then I woke up. I definitely had a concussion and there was a giant metal rod sticking through my leg. Everything had hurt so much. I thought I was done. But then someone rescued me. I had passed out from the pain shortly after I woke up. I was in a cave and my leg was gone. I had been rescued by some other refugees hiding in the caves in the dessert. He turned to Keith, “They were the weird ones with the carving you were so into.” He then returned to addressing everyone, “It was this cavern that even had a stream going down it. I think it was the cave you all busted out from back then that you had mentioned. They saved me, though I found out they had a bunch more injured. It took me about a month to heal and I then spent the remaining time healing those injured. We had lots of kids, and elderly in the time. Though soon the caverns were shaking and we thought it was an earthquake. Till a few of us adventured outside and saw the battle going on. Voltron is amazing, and I can’t believe you two are a part of it!” Pidge and Keith high fived each other, “When we saw that the Galra were defeated we started getting everyone together and headed towards the garrison. It took a few weeks for us to get all the sick and injured together and in good enough condition to travel. And that’s basically it.”

“Wow.” Keith commented.

“But what about when we all left. What was everything like here at the Garrison?” Pidge asked.

Adam laughed a bit, “Well after I got over my urge to go out and find Keith myself so I can strangle him, I realized that was impossible. None of us knew were all of you had gone off too. And someone had sworn up and down that Keith was the one responsible for the blast and disappearance. They even found your shack thing with all the posters and stuff,-“

“They better not have ruined anything!” he shouted.

“Cool down demon cat. I made sure to return anything they moved. Your shack is perfectly fine now, don’t worry.”

He returned to his story, “Anyways, it all kinda calmed down for a bit, till Sam made it back. Then everything changed when the Galra attacked. I’m sure you’ve been told the rest all ready.” He leaned back into Shiro. “I’m just insanely glad you are back. I’ve dreamed about this for years.”

Matt eyed them and then stood and stretched, yawning he said, “Well, it is getting late and I think Mom and Dad wanted to talk to us as well Pidge.” He then dragged Pidge to the door, hopefully Keith would take a hint as well and leave the two to get reacquainted themselves.

Though it would seem that it wasn’t nessicary. As the door slid open, Krolia stood right in front of it, her hand held up ready to knock.

The three blinked at each other for a second and then Matt stepped out of the way,

“Sorry, I came to get Keith. It had just dawned on me that you don’t know where the nest room is. I hope that is okay?”

Matt and Pidge grinned and chuckled as they waved goodbye and left.

Keith just sighed as he stood, “I guess. I was just going to follow your sent though. There aren’t many Galra here, so your scents are easy enough to follow.”

“Since when can you follow scents? Was your nose always that good?” Adam asked.

Keith glanced sideways to not make eye contact, “Kinda, it always made me feel weird. That I could do something that wasn’t human back then so I never really mentioned it.”

“That explains some things though,” Adam bemused, “That explains a lot of things actually.” He then eyed the tall Galran still out in the Hallway, “you can come in you know?”

She smiled gently and entered, ducking her head slightly as she entered.

“Thank you… Adam was it? I am Krolia, Keith’s Sara. His mother in human terms.” She gave a polite nod and held out her hand to give a human handshake.

Adam’s eyes trailed her up and down in judgment and crossed his arms, “So you are the woman that abandoned Keith and his father?”

Shiro just looked at Adam slacked jawed.

“Adam! What the hell!” Keith yelled as he turned to Adam from his normal spot on the couch.

“Well someone needed to say it! None of you talked about that part! She left and you seemed to just accept it and her back into your life.”

“It was not my choice to leave him when he was only a kittling. It hurt me both physically and emotionally to do so, but I knew back then that if I was to stay or him and Akira were to leave with me they both would surly die.” She ended up sitting next to her son on the couch.

“Though you are here now to stay?” Adam asked as he glared at her, “Shiro’s family basically raised him, and then he and I took him in. I helped him through so much when Shiro left and supposedly died. I will not let anyone cause that kind of pain to him again.”

Keith looked at Adam and was sure, that if he could, Adam would be growling at his Sara. He felt conflicting emotions right then. He wanted to defend his Sara, but Adam was also his pack and he was right. He didn’t know what to do, but his Sara did apparently.

With tears in her eyes she leaned over and hugged Adam, “I am glad Keith had someone like you and Shiro to take care of him.”

“Ah…”Adam was speechless. He softly wrapped his arms around her though and gently hugged her back.

Shiro smiled happily, “We are both glad that he found you too.”

Keith was a bit annoyed now, but he knew they both needed this. He just sat back and waited. After a few minutes that moved away. Adam yawned softly and stretched.

Shiro chuckled, “I guess it is getting a bit late, especially with everything that has happened.”

“Yes, and that is the reason I came here anyways,” she turned back to Keith “You are still planning to sleep with us in the nest right?” Krolia asked as she turned to Keith. He nodded without hesitation.

“Of course.”

“She looked around finally. So you lived here for a bit?” she asked Keith when she caught a small photo of him with Adam and Shiro on the wall.

Keith nodded, “Yeah, while I was a student at the Garrison. “

Something dawned on him at that moment, “can I… Can I bring a few things for the nest? I know I have the pillows and stuffed animals already there but…”

Krolia nodded, “Of course my kit. We may need more things with how big we’ve made the nest anyways.”

Keith rushed off to his old room.

Adam turned to Shiro, “I have a feeling he is going to grab the hippos and the purple body pillow.”

“Don’t forget that squishy galaxy print pillow you got him as your first date night bribe, and the large red quilt I had gotten him for Christmas that one year.”

Keith returned this those five things. And the photo albums that the Holts had made him.

Krolia noted that first. She picked it up as well as the large quilt, “What is this Keith?” as she opened it to the first page with a picture of Keith as a toddler on it.

“It was something Sam and Colleen made me, Pidge’s parents. They were friends of Dad’s. It… it has pictures of him with me as a kid. I figured you… and the rest of the pack would like to see them.”

Krolia instantly pulled her kit in for a hug. “Thank you.”

Keith nuzzled her softly. She purred in reply. His Sara’s purr always had a soothing effect on him and he soon was yawning.

She laughed at his response. It is definitely time to get back to the nest.

“How about we head back now, so I can introduce you to the rest of the pack.” She combed her claws gently though his hair. She turned to Adam and Shiro, “If that’s okay with you two.”

Both nodded, “Of course. We should all get together to talk though, I’m sure the Holt’s would like to meet you too.”

Krolia smiled, “and I would them.”

Keith was a bit nervous. He was going to meet more family. And he hates to admit but he kind of fell back on his kit instincts. As they got closer to the room he stood close to his Sara. She opened the door and they stepped in together, Keith close behind her back. He peeked over his mom and saw the rest of his pack there including those he doesn’t fully know. Kolivan was cuddling up with Marmora who was on his lap, nuzzling him. Thace and Ulaz were at their own spot in the nest with Regris and Axca, and Antok was cuddling both his kits and his mate. He looked so happy.

Though as Krolia entered all eyes looked at her and then saw Keith behind her.

“Keith!” Antok smiled at him, “I’m glad you are okay.” Antok stood and eagerly picked him up in a hug. Keith gladly took in his sent.

“I’m glad you are okay too Rasa.”

“So this is your other kit Krolia? Keith was it?” a female voice asked.

Keith peeked over Antok and saw the woman. She was different from Antok and the others. She was super fuzzy and really large ears, they kinda reminded me of Sendek. She had solid yellow eyes, but they seemed soft and was solid purple, no markings or color changes whatsoever. She had long rich purple hair that matched her thick fur.

I wiggled out of Antok’s hold to look at her, “Yes, and you’re Antok’s mate?”

She smiled, “Yes, I am Jezeev, your Sasa.” She then ushered her two kits over. “This is Vredria, and Krex.”

They hesitantly waved at him from behind their Sara’s back. “Hi” Vredria said quietly.

Keith moved out from around his mom. He still held his stuffed hippos tight. Regris and Axca came over to join the other kits. All four of them eyed Keith’s stuffed animals.

“What are those?” Regris inquired. He moved to touch the smaller one.

Keith instinctively hissed at him, just like he did with any of the kids from the orphanage. It was the only thing… wait… no his mom was back. He instantly relaxed and guiltily looked down. “Ah… sorry about that. I ah… never really like when other kids had touched my stuff back when I was in any foster home.”

Krolia knelt down and sat with her kit, pulling him close. “It is okay, I’m here now.” she leaned over and hovered near his stuffed animals, “I left that for you when you were a baby.”

Keith smiled slightly, “Yeah, that’s what pa had said. He liked to tell how you were out at Halloween and found it at one of the shops. You a… can pick it up if you want.”

She looked him in the eyes, “Thank you,” then looked the small thing over.

“What is it?” Regris asked again.

“Yeah, it looks so weird and pudgy!” Vrek added.

“It’s ah...” Keith paused with how weird everything seems. “It’s designed after an earth animal. They are called hippos. A species that lives on the body of land humans call Africa. They are actually a very deadly species, even though they only eat plants. They are very territorial and can run at amazing speeds even for their weight. They are huge too.”

“They sound like Ventrillict!” Vredria exclaimed happily,

“And they kinda look like them too” Vrek added.

Krolia chuckled, “That is actually why I got this little guy.” She then handed the well-loved stuffed animal back.

“You have a larger one too? What purpose does having two of the same thing serve?” Axca asked.

Keith blushed a bit. “I like Hippos. And Adam got it for me the first day we all went out shopping.”

“I think that is enough questioning Keith, kits. How about we finish the nest so we can all get some sleep,” Marmora suddenly said. Keith got a good look at her, she looked almost exactly like the picture back on the castle of lions. Bright magenta hair purple stripes and purple Altean markings. Here eyes even had the bright blue magenta irises.

“So you are Marmora? You’re my Taksara?” Keith asked.

“Yes and yes, now would you like to help me with this?” she said as she held up the red quilt Keith brought.

“A sure.” Keith moved out of his mom’s lap and over to Marmora. Everyone kind of quietly worked on the nest building for a bit. Keith’s things were mostly centered to the right with a few blankets that Krolia and some that Axca also preferred. Antok, Jezeev and the kits were next to them and Kolivan and Marmora on their left. With Thace, Ulaz and Regris on the far left. Though that wasn’t how they always tended to sleep.

When the nest was finally completed Keith could barely keep his eyes open. He was leaning against his Sara and purring softly, holding onto the tiny hippo. Axca was almost there as well. Leaning on her Sara’s other side and purring just the same.

Jezeev glance over at them and then back at her own sleeping kits. “They look so young sleeping like that.” She comments, “I don’t remember you ever talking about them before.”

Krolia smiled softly, “that’s because they hadn’t been born then. “She moved to rake her claws through both their hair. “Axca is 51 decaphebes, and Keith… well with being in that time rift I guess he is technically 22 decaphebes now.”

Jezeev’s eyes blew wide, “so young! And yet you let them out of your arms!”

Krolia growled lightly, “They are both Katill and I hope you respect that,”

Kolivan looked up at the two Sara’s “You both have sleeping kits in your arms. You might want to keep it down.”

Krolia continued to glare at Jezeev as she quietly continued “Axca’s Ratith species fully matures at 50 decaphebes and Keith’s Ratith, well he is human. They are such a weird species. Akira mentioned how they mature over a long period of time, and fully mature anywhere between 20-25 decaphebes.”

“That’s still so young for him. He is so brave.” Jezeev comments.

“Yes,” Krolia agrees, “especially considering that he is also the black paladin, and was previously the red paladin.”

Jezeev looked like she was about to say something, but Antok interrupted her, “I think we should all get some rest as well don’t you?”

Jezeev huffed lightly in annoyance. But rolled up into her mate, Krolia huffed as well and nuzzled into her too kits, Glad to have them both in her arms again.


End file.
